


【艾利】没做完的蛋糕

by Limmmm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmmm/pseuds/Limmmm





	【艾利】没做完的蛋糕

“利威尔，我回来了。”  
艾伦一边脱鞋一边把门关上，声音中透露着些许开心——终于放假了，可以好好陪他的恋人了。  
利威尔在厨房里，并没有听到艾伦说话。厨房门是关着的，透过磨砂玻璃看里面并不清楚。只能隐约看到一个人影背对着厨房门在忙活着什么。  
艾伦看到利威尔（在家里穿）的睡衣被整理好挂在衣架上。  
艾伦疑惑地皱起了眉头，难不成自己的恋人此刻是裸体的？？？他快速走到厨房门口，刚想要拉开门，但想了想觉得还是敲敲门比较好，于是艾伦敲了敲门，然后拉开门。  
再然后艾伦只觉得利威尔是欠操了。  
拉开门，直接映入眼帘的是利威尔光滑的脊背和那白皙挺翘的臀部。粉红色的围裙下是一丝不挂的肉体。哦对了，还有头上可爱的白色三角巾也对艾伦造成暴击。利威尔正在全神贯注地做蛋糕，他拿着裱花器在往蛋糕上挤奶油。听到门被打开的声音，他并没有回头，仍然在认真地裱花。  
“回来了？”利威尔轻声问。  
“嗯。”艾伦咽了口唾沫，走到利威尔身边。  
“你可是整整一个星期没回来了啊。”利威尔停下手中的动作，抬头看着艾伦。  
“对不起啊利威尔……我最近工作……”艾伦话没说完，就看见利威尔用手指沾了奶油，然后缓慢张开嘴，把手指伸进去，用舌头来回舔舐着，直到奶油完全被舔干净，利威尔才把手指拿出去，快要拿出去的时候还仿佛依依不舍般轻嘬一口。  
“你怎么不说话了啊，我听着呢。”利威尔疑惑地冲艾伦眨眨眼。  
“利威尔啊……”艾伦左手搭上利威尔的左肩，然后把他整个人搂在怀里，“您很喜欢吃奶油吗？”  
“除非你有更好吃的？”利威尔将目光投向艾伦的下面。  
艾伦再也控制不住了，他的老二在看到利威尔的第一眼就已经开始硬了，而现在已经顶着裤子涨的发疼了。  
“利威尔，等会可别哭着喊疼哦，这是您自找的。”  
“你有本事让我哭着喊疼么？”利威尔尾音上挑，故意问道，“你活儿那么好啊？”事实上，利威尔已经无数次被艾伦操到哭了，不过这还是他第一次主动挑起恋人的情欲，嗯，感觉还不错。  
下一秒，利威尔整个身体腾空了，他甚至还没来得及放下手中的裱花器。“看来您对于之前的事情已经印象不深了呢。”艾伦看着怀中的利威尔，笑着说。  
艾伦用手隔着布料轻擦了下利威尔的乳尖，“啊……”利威尔发出一声细微的呻吟。  
“啊啊，看来利威尔您的身体不论多久没被碰过都很敏感啊。难道这一个星期您都没自慰过吗？”艾伦把长发撩到耳后，问道。  
“自慰没你的老二来得舒服。”利威尔淡淡地说道。  
艾伦轻笑一声，不知怎么的有一种成就感。看着身下人因说出羞人的话语而泛红的面颊，他忍不住俯下身，开始亲吻利威尔。利威尔的嘴唇软软的。艾伦轻轻啃咬舔吻着利威尔的唇瓣，利威尔慢慢张开嘴，艾伦立刻把舌头伸进去，找到利威尔躲藏在深处的小舌头，勾起来与之缠绵。水声不绝于耳，来不及咽下的口水顺着唇与唇之间流出。分开之际扯出一条暧昧的银丝。唇瓣也被蹂躏得更加娇艳欲滴。  
“进来吧。”利威尔抬腿用膝盖碰了碰艾伦。  
“别急啊，”艾伦拿起一边的裱花器挤了奶油在自己的食指和中指上。然后试探性地插入利威尔的后穴里，同时饶有兴趣地看着利威尔的反应。  
“呃唔——”后穴突然被两根手指带着什么冰凉滑腻的东西侵入了。“你把……嗯……什么东西抹上去了……？”  
“奶油哦，您喜欢吃的奶油。”艾伦笑着说。两根手指在利威尔的后穴里翻转着，修剪得恰到好处的指甲每次都准确无误地刮到利威尔浅处的敏感点上。对于利威尔的敏感点，艾伦再熟悉不过了。  
“嗯……好奇怪……好奇怪的感觉……”  
艾伦抽出手指，然后把头探到利威尔后穴附近，伸出舌头舔舐着后穴周围的奶油，觉得差不多了就把舌头伸进去，模仿着性交的动作来回抽插着。艾伦能感觉到奶油的香甜味道。  
“嗯啊！……别……别这样……啊啊……”利威尔小幅度扭动着腰肢，“很脏的……别舔……嗯……”  
艾伦收回舌头，“不脏的啊，反而很甜呢。”然后又凑到利威尔耳边，边哈着气边说：“您想不想让射出的精液也带着奶油呢？”艾伦说着，拿起裱花器对着利威尔的铃口轻轻挤进去一点点，然后挤出奶油。  
“呜啊！……疼……”  
艾伦亲吻了下利威尔的额头来安抚他，“乖，之后就不会再有什么疼的了。”  
“你他妈都从哪学来的？……”利威尔无语地翻了个白眼。  
“我可是无师自通哦，利威尔，说起来您的裸体围裙的想法又是从哪里学来的呢？”艾伦笑着反问道。  
“我……”利威尔一时语塞，“我洗完澡就随便穿了个围裙去做蛋糕了，没想那么多。”利威尔略显心虚地将眼神瞟向一边。让他亲口说出自己是因为觉得这样会更有情趣或者说他觉得艾伦会喜欢他这样子所以他才这样穿，他怎么可能说的出口呢？  
“您啊，真是比我想象的还要淫荡啊。”艾伦嘴角上扬，“不过，我很喜欢哦。”  
“我还真他妈没猜错你。”利威尔心想道。  
艾伦脱下裤子，早已经抬起头的巨物立刻弹跳而出。那尺寸让利威尔都自愧不如，不过被这种粗大所填满的感觉真的很舒服。  
艾伦把着自己的性器插入到小穴里。当龟头进入到最粗的部分时，利威尔只觉得后穴有种被撕裂的感觉。“啊啊！……好疼……”“抱歉，请忍一下，只要最粗的地方进去了，剩下的就没有问题了。”说着，艾伦安抚般地亲吻了下利威尔的脸颊，手上却继续将性器往里缓缓推送着，“不过，果然，一个星期没做的您的这张嘴好像更紧了呢。”“废话……啊……你他妈的，都没扩张……”利威尔咬牙感受着过大尺寸带来的疼痛。“对不起啊利威尔，我以为可以一插到底的，没想到竟然变得和第一次一样紧了。”艾伦抱歉般地笑了笑，但在利威尔看来，这分明就是欠揍的表情。  
艾伦把手伸到利威尔背后，解开蝴蝶结，然后把围裙从利威尔身上脱下。手探向那小巧的乳尖，用两根手指反复揉捏，不一会儿那乳头就变成了可爱的嫩粉色。“啊……艾伦……”自乳尖传来的快感使利威尔放松了后穴，艾伦趁势将自己的整根性器全部插入利威尔的小穴里。  
“啊啊……全……全都进来了……”小穴一下子被填满，利威尔的穴内不受控制地收缩了一下。  
“利威尔……您的里面真的很舒服啊……”粉嫩的穴肉不断吸附着艾伦的性器，湿热紧致的穴内显然给艾伦带来极大的舒爽。  
艾伦托着利威尔的大腿，好像是要将他整个人折叠了一般，以此让性器能够进入到更深处。有时艾伦一个挺身，利威尔只觉得自己要被贯穿了一样。凭借着自己的手指无法触及到的深处的敏感点也被艾伦狠狠地冲撞着，利威尔的性器颤巍巍地立在空中，马上就要射出来了。  
“艾伦……艾伦……嗯啊……快要去了……哈啊……”利威尔来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角划过。一波又一波的快感让利威尔情不自禁地发出一声声浪叫，淫荡无比。  
混合着奶油的精液喷射出来。  
“舒服吗？”艾伦问道。  
“嗯……舒服……舒服……”当艾伦把性器从利威尔体内抽出来的一瞬间，利威尔的后穴甚至还不受控制地收缩了一下。  
艾伦把着利威尔，扶着他坐了起来。利威尔把头靠在艾伦胸口上，眼睛半闭半睁着。  
“您喜欢和我做吗？”  
“废话，不然的话我刚刚在干嘛？”  
突然，利威尔好像想起了什么。  
“对了，那个蛋糕我还没做完呢。”利威尔想了想，“算了，困了，你帮我洗个澡吧，记得把你那玩意儿洗干净。”利威尔把一只胳膊搭上艾伦的脖子。  
“等等，您不是想吃吗？”艾伦故意问利威尔。  
“你信不信我把你头打爆？”  
“现在吃也来得及的，”艾伦很认真地直视着利威尔，“实在不行的话……要不再来一发？”  
“喂，我劝你赶快帮我把澡给洗了，不然的话……你干嘛？！唔……”  
现在只是晚上9:47而已。


End file.
